Diaries of a Fire Breathing Simpleton
by FiniteSky07
Summary: Entry #1: Lucy's new shampoo is just a little too sweet for Natsu's taste. A NaLu Collection.
1. Sweets Are Overrated

**This is going to be a collection of NaLu oneshots. (And _possibly_ some other parings. Read: Levy/Gazille.) They'll only be loosely connected to each other with no specific order. I have so many ideas! I'm excited!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p>"You smell weird."<p>

Lucy looked up from her favorite book to blink at Natsu, who was sitting right across from her at a table in their favorite guild. His eyes were wide, blank, and his nose twitched slightly as he stared back, tilting his head to the side as if trying to decipher what exactly was different about the blonde mage.

As she set the book on the table, Lucy said, "I'm sorry?" For a second, she wondered what he talking about, but then remembered he had a nose that put even the keenest animals to shame. Of course he would notice if Lucy suddenly switched her shampoo.

Now that she thought about it, that was more than a little creepy.

"You smell... sweet. Sweeter than cake. It's weird."

Happy, who was busy munching on a fish, suddenly grinned and looked at the blonde mage. "Lucy, did you bathe in a cake? I want to try!"

"What? No! - And stop looking so hopelessly dejected!" She shouted at the blue cat who had taken to dramatically falling to his knees and lowering his head while muttering something about 'Lucy won't share her cake bath.'

...Wait, was that a spotlight? Where did it even come from? Honestly, that stupid blue cat...

Natsu was still staring at her, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "I've got it! You washed your hair with a cake!"

"I already said I didn't!"

"...A pastry?"

"No!"

"Oh, I know, it was jelly."

"It was not!"

Gazille walked passed the table, pausing for a moment before scowling at Lucy and scrunching his nose in disgust. Lucy sighed, sending her own scowl at the intimidating iron dragon slayer. Of course, he wasn't fazed in the least. After all, Lucy wasn't all that scary, no matter how much effort she put into it. "What?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

"...Did you marinate yourself in sugar?"

Lucy smacked herself in the forehead. "Oh, come on. It is not that bad."

"It is," Natsu and Gazille stated at the same time, causing the two dragon slayers to glare at one another. "Don't copy me!" They shouted simultaneously, Natsu standing up and setting his fists aflame as Gazille coated his own fists in steel, both poised for a fight. "Shut up, bastard!" Once again, in perfect unison.

Natsu growled and knocked over the table as he shoved his forehead against the hard steel head of Gazille. "You tryin' to pick a fight, you scrap metal bastard?"

"You'd lose, Pinky," Gazille snarled right back, his murderous black aura appearing around him like an angry cloud.

Lucy sighed again, shaking her head at the two idiots. "Natsu..." As she picked up her book that had fallen on the floor, she glanced toward the front of the guild, letting a smile slip on her face once she noticed her blue haired best friend skip inside with a huge tray full of home baked treats. There looked to be about four dozen little sprinkle covered cupcakes on the silver surface. How she managed to fit that many onto one tray, Lucy would never know.

Levy paused at the trio with a warm smile, ignoring the fact that Natsu and Gazille were throwing insults at each other and looked ready to kill each other any second now. "Hi, guys, I made cupcakes for everyone. Want to try one? They're vanilla!"

"HELL NO! I HATE SWEETS!" Gazille snapped at top volume, earning a few wary glances in his direction. The second the words left his mouth, though, he blinked and his face paled, blank and devoid of any emotion. The angry black aura also mysteriously disappeared. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, then opened it before closing it again.

Levy still managed a smile, nervous as it may be, and pointed at the bar as she glanced at Lucy. "Well, Lu-chan, if you want one, I'll be over there, okay?" She said quietly as she scurried past Gazille, who was still opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Wait! Levy!" Happy called out as he spread his wings and flew to the bar. "I want a cupcake bath!"

Gazille clenched his jaw tight before muttering, "Tch," and storming away to his favorite corner of the bar where he would sit and sulk for at least half a day. Needless to say, the mysterious black aura clouded around his head again.

"Pfft," Natsu snickered, his shoulders shaking in violently for a few seconds before he doubled over and howled. Yes, he actually howled like an animal as he laughed himself silly, tears falling out of his eyes. "Did you see that? He got all scared after yelling at Levy!" He finally gasped out. "He's so obvious! And she – and he – HAHAHA!"

Lucy couldn't help but smile at Natsu's laughing fit. It was just so... contagious, and she soon found herself laughing along with the fire breathing simpleton. Soon, Natsu sobered and stood up straight, wiping the excess water out of his eyes as he suddenly looked dead serious.

"Oi, Luce, whatever you put in your hair, don't use it again."

"And why not?" Lucy asked, dumbfounded as her smile faded a little. So the shampoo she bought last night was a little sweet smelling, big deal. She liked it, and that was all that mattered. Besides, she didn't have the freakish sense of smell of a dragon slayer, so it only bothered Natsu and the Moody One.

Of course there was also Wendy, but she was far too kind to voice her dislike for anything, especially if she thought it would hurt someone's feelings. And people wondered why Lucy liked Wendy best.

Natsu grinned, showing off his sharp white teeth. "Because I like how just Lucy smells."

* * *

><p><em>AN._

_I couldn't help myself. I just had to put in a tiny little bit of Gazille/Levy. It's hardly there, I mean, you'll see it if you squint. :P Next oneshot should be coming soon!_

**_Please review if you liked it! And even if you didn't like it, still review! :) _**


	2. Clumsy Home Invader Extraordinaire

**I'd just like to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews and to everyone who added this to their favorites/alerts. I couldn't keep the smile off my face every time I opened my email. You all rock! Keep it up! :D**

**Oh, and before I forget, I have a poll in my profile, so you can go vote for your favorite Fairy Tail pairing! Some of them are... well, a few are pretty out there, but I've seen each pairing listed at least once, so... Heh. **

**Now happy reading.**

* * *

><p>Lucy trudged up the stairs to her apartment with a sigh, adjusting the strap of her small travel bag on her shoulder. It was a little after two in the morning, and she had just gotten back from a job in a town several hours away that happened to be a total bust. Turned out someone else from a different guild showed up the day before and rid the town of the thieving nuisance before Lucy even got there.<p>

Basically, she traveled six hours both ways for nothing.

_First job on my own in what seems like forever, and someone beats me to it. I really have no luck..._

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment and set her bag near the door. The second she turned on her lights, she almost wanted to scream. Her kitchen was a total disaster, and it was nearly spotless when she left the previous morning.

There were fresh claw marks on the walls, no doubt from a certain stupid blue cat, random pieces of food and strange goo strewn everywhere, including the ceiling, and her fridge was left half open. But the best part of it all was the huge black burn on the wall next to the stove that reached all the way to the ceiling. Not only that, but all of her pots and pans were charred beyond recognition, and the stove itself seemed to have gone through some sort of volcanic eruption.

Lucy rubbed her eyes again, this time in irritation as she kicked the fridge door shut. There was only one person who would break into her apartment just to raid her fridge and create such a catastrophe in the process.

Turning around with her hands on her hips, Lucy found the culprit of this disaster sprawled out on the floor with his arms spread to the sides, fast asleep on the rug in front of her bed with drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Happy had taken her favorite pillow, (and he _knew _it was her favorite, too, that stupid cat,) curled up and sleeping peacefully.

He was mumbling something about fried fish under his breath and grinning, occasionally stretching his paws above his head.

Lucy shook her head and narrowed her eyes at the pink haired idiot as she crouched down on the floor next to him, grabbing his hair by the roots and lifting his head off the floor. She didn't even bother attempting to be gentle."Haven't you ever heard of respecting privacy? Breaking and entering? Trespassing?"

Still, the idiot didn't wake up and merely continued to snore, a fact that only fueled Lucy's growing irritation. Lucy's eyes narrowed a bit more.

All of a sudden, Natsu's fiery fist flew up and hit Lucy square in the jaw, knocking her back a few feet. "Go to hell and melt, you icy bastard!" He roared as he shot up straight before swaying slightly and falling on his back, appearing to be asleep again.

"Just what kind of dreams are you having?" Lucy yelled with wide eyes as she placed a hand over her stinging jaw. Even in his sleep that idiot could throw one hell of a punch. There was no way that boy was human.

"Huh?" Natsu asked, his voice muffled by sleep and his eyes only half open as he sat up again. He blinked for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the light and smiled, giving his teammate a two finger salute on his forehead. "Lucy! Yo!"

"Yo? You break into my house, an annoying habit which needs to stop, destroy my kitchen, eat all my food, and all you say is _yo?_" She shrieked, her voice reaching a pitch that no human should ever accomplish.

Natsu let out an exaggerated yawn, sticking a finger in his ear and closing his eyes. "You're so noisy."

"Aye, Lucy has a big mouth," Happy said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"You're one to talk, stupid cat! And you," she muttered as she pointed an accusatory finger at her teammate. "Just did you do to my kitchen? Look at it, it's a total disaster! It looks like a bomb went off!"

"Your stove is defective or something," Natsu said with a shrug, ignoring the question. "Everything exploded. I even set it on fire to get it going."

"You did _what_?_" _Lucy sputtered, her eyes wide as she all but yanked out her own hair. She then seemed to be at a loss for words as she fell to her knees and ducked her head, depression hanging over head. "My kitchen... My beautiful kitchen..."

"Woah, how'd you get a rain cloud inside?" Natsu asked with wide eyes, sounding perfectly awake.

Lucy ignored him and continued wallowing in her own self pity. Why did he even need to use the stove in first place? If he wanted to heat something up, couldn't he have done so with his own flames? Now her kitchen was destroyed beyond any hope of repair.

"We're sorry, Lucy. Here, I'll even make it up to you with this fish!"

"I don't want that! And stop shredding my pillow with your claws!"

"But it's so soft and fluffy..."

"That doesn't make it a scratching post! What are you two even doing here? Don't you spend any time at your own house?"

Natsu looked at Lucy as if she was the dumbest thing to ever walk on two legs. "We were waiting for you, dummy. You're such a slowpoke, by the way. We've been bored since yesterday."

"You've been here since... yesterday?" Lucy asked slowly before sitting up and grabbing Natsu by his vest, shaking him violently. "Just what is wrong with you? You mean to tell me this mess has been here since yesterday? Now it'll never - why are you laughing at me?"

"You're weird when you're mad," Natsu said with a wide, toothy grin.

"Look who's talking!"

"Hey look, Lucy's head looks like it's about to explode!"

"Aye, sir! She's an angry tomato!"

"Get out of my house!"

"Never!"

Lucy let out some sort of strangled noise as she nearly pulled her hair out of her head with her hands, standing up slowly as her eyes turned murderous. Dropping her hands back to her sides, she chased the two fleeing idiots around the small apartment, getting more and more annoyed as Natsu knocked over what little furniture she had in his clumsy escape.

"By the way, what happened to your face?" He asked out of the blue while dodging a rather large book Lucy chucked at his head. Damn his freakishly quick dragon slayer reflexes.

"You _just now_ noticed?"

"Oh, so you ran into a pillar again?"

"That was one time!" She shouted as she caught hold of Natsu's scarf and yanked it back, causing him to let out a quiet choking noise and fall to floor with a thud.

Then, in the midst of Lucy's attempts to strangle Natsu with his own scarf, Happy started laughing and said to himself, "Natsu was right. It _is _boring when Lucy's not here."

* * *

><p><em>AN._

_Yeah, I know. Not as good as the first one, but this popped up at random while I was sick and wouldn't quit bugging me until I wrote it. Next one will be better, I promise! :) _

_On a random, totally unrelated note: Migraines suck big time. _

**_Don't forget to review! Please and thank you!_**


	3. How to Stalk Your Dragon, Part One

Lucy ducked around a corner, pulling the dark blue hood farther down her face and pressing her back against the cold brick wall of the alley. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip before carefully peering around the corner again, finding the bright haired figure she was following walking down the street once again. With a sigh of relief, Lucy walked back into the crowd, casually adjusting the dark sunglasses perched on her nose.

What exactly was she doing, you might ask?

You see, her friends at Fairy Tail had been acting very odd lately. Not that they were a sane bunch to begin with, but for the past week or so, Lucy had gotten the feeling that a certain pink haired idiot was plotting something, and keeping her in the dark about it. He had been avoiding her for reasons unknown, attempting to sneak around like a ninja with his scarf wrapped around his head, but since he was incapable of being quiet to save his life, he was discovered quite quickly.

Every time he realized Lucy had spotted him, he would point at something behind her and yell some nonsensical gibberish before running off like a crazed monkey.

He was definitely scheming up something with the other guild members, glancing over his shoulder, looking left, right, up, and down before making a dramatic show out of whispering to them. That idiot probably thought he was being inconspicuous, if he ever thought at all.

Lucy didn't need to have the sharp ears of a dragon slayer to know it involved her in some way. Common sense, which was clearly scarce around here, told her that much.

She tried talking to Erza, but she avoided questions and gave vague answers. Gray was no help either, since he had conveniently occupied himself with various missions. Now Levy wouldn't talk to her, Mirajane assured her it probably wasn't anything to worry about, Loke claimed to be completely booked up, Wendy nearly cried when she was confronted, and Lucy even tried confronting Gazille as a last resort, which, to no surprise, ended in her fearing for her life.

What? Gazille was downright scary when he glared.

So, after all of that, Lucy realized that if she wanted to know what was going on, then she would have to figure it out for herself.

...Which somehow translated into stalking Natsu through Magnolia's shopping district.

No, no, it wasn't stalking, she told herself. It was... an __investigation. __Yeah, that's what it was. That sounded much less creepy and more her style. Just call her Nancy Drew!

She surprised even herself with her clever disguise. She was unrecognizable, what with the slightly baggy boys' jeans, dark red t-shirt, and black zip up jacket, topped off with dark sunglasses and a black baseball cap over her tightly tied hair. She even applied a fake mustache.

She had to admit, she made a pretty good looking boy. She supposed she really did look good in anything.

At first, Lucy was worried his far too keen sense of smell would pick up on her presence, but she supposed with so many people around her scent got mixed up with everyone else's since he only looked behind him twice.

Either that or Natsu was much more oblivious than she first thought.

She had been following him for at least an hour, and the most note worthy thing he did was scarf a handful of melon bread in his face in under five seconds. Happy wasn't with him either, which was also odd.

_It almost makes me nervous, _Lucy thought with a small frown. _They couldn't have had a fight, right?_

Being too preoccupied with her thoughts, she almost didn't notice Natsu's steps gradually slow to a stop in front of a store where Gazille was leaning against the wall.

Oh, now _this _was interesting, Lucy thought with a lopsided grin. Since when did Natsu and Gazille meet up outside the guild of their own free will? Did pigs suddenly sprout wings and start flying around or something?

Gazille scowled when Natsu greeted him and said something back that Lucy couldn't catch, but it was clear he was not the slightest bit happy. Then again, when was Gazille ever happy?

Since Lucy couldn't hear them, she tread a little closer, watching the two dragon slayers walk further down the street as she strayed behind a particularly tall woman. Natsu seemed to ask a question, to which Gazille responded with a very loud, "The hell? No!"

Gazille stopped in his tracks and scowled at the shorter dragon slayer, looking as if he wanted nothing more than to strangle him with his own scarf.

Inching even closer to the two dragon slayers, Lucy carefully tip toed behind a rather large decorative bush about ten feet away from them and crouched down out of sight. Neither Natsu nor Gazille seemed to notice, much to her relief.

"So you're basically useless," Natsu stated as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"You're the one who called me out here, dumb ass! I never wanted to do this in the first place!"

"Who ya callin' a dumb ass, you junkyard bastard?" Natsu muttered, his eyes narrowing at the dark haired man.

"Who do ya think, you slow pink pipsqueak?"

"That's it! Fight me, Gazille!" Natsu roared as he set his fists aflame.

"Bring it on, Pinky!" Gazille hissed right back, throwing the first iron coated punch.

_And as usual, those two can't be in each other's presence for more than thirty seconds without fighting, _Lucy thought with a sigh, peeking through the bush to find the dragon slayers pummeling each other. Natsu was thrown to the ground and pinned by Gazille's boot clad foot, Lucy finding nothing but murderous intent coming from the iron dragon slayer.

...And was it just her imagination, or was there a suspicious black cloud hanging around Gazille's head?

Natsu managed to knock Gazille off balance, pushing him to ground with two blazing hands. Gazille stood back up just as quick, and the two returned to their magic laced fist fight.

"Hey! You two idiots! Take your fight elsewhere and stop scaring off my precious customers!" An old man roared at the top of his lungs as he ran out of his shop with a large broom, whacking Natsu upside the head with it and knocking him back to the ground.

The old man then proceeded to repeatedly whack Gazille with the broom, who didn't even flinch, but it was clear that the old man was only making iron dragon slayer's mood worse.

Gazille stayed eerily still, his fists clenching so tight it was a wonder he didn't draw blood. After about ten seconds of nothing, his fists started shaking as he whipped around to scowl at the old man with frightening eyes.

Lucy silently prayed Gazille would have mercy on the defenseless old man, though it wasn't looking too good.

Gazille grabbed the broom with one hand and snapped it in half with the same scary expression on his face. He then picked up one half of the broken wood and waved it close to the old man's face, who continued to glare right back. "Hit me again and I'll-"

"Gazille?" A soft, quiet voice asked, causing the dragon slayer to tense, his eyes widening a slight fraction as his grip on the broom loosened.

"Oh, hey Levy!" Natsu greeted with a grin, standing up and brushing dirt off his arms.

"You!" The old man muttered as he pointed at Levy. "Get these two out of here before I call the authorities!" He returned to his shop, and Gazille threatened to hurl the broken handle at the back of his head, drawing his arm back.

"Gazille," Levy said in a firm voice, causing the iron dragon slayer to freeze in mid throw.

"This was just - I wasn't really going to - Who asked you anyway, bookworm?" Gazille forced out as he turned around and hurled the broken wooden handle somewhere behind him.

But of course, with Lucy's unfortunate luck, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the wooden handle flew through the air on a collision course with her forehead. She bit her lip to avoid crying out and placed both her hands on her throbbing forehead, squeezing her eyes shut.

Why must these things always happen to her?

Levy let a soft smile slip on her face, adjusting her grip on the shopping bags she carried. "I'm actually glad I ran into you. Here, Natsu," she said as she handed him a small black plastic bag. "It's from the used book store down the street. I overheard you talking to Mirajane, and thought you could use this."

Lucy's eyes snapped open at that as she peered through the shrubbery, her hands still clasped against her forehead.

Natsu opened the bag and pulled out a paperback book, making some sort of noise of amazement as if it was the first time he had ever seen such a thing in his entire life.

Gazille snorted, jerking his thumb at Natsu and directing his attention at the short blue haired woman. "You mean to tell me this simpleton can actually read?"

Levy laughed and nodded. "Yeah, Erza taught him."

"That I wish I could've seen."

"Woah! Look at all the pictures!" Natsu exclaimed in awe, flipping through the pages of the book.

Lucy couldn't see the cover from her hiding spot, nor could she the content of the pages. She'd never admit it out loud, but she would have had almost the same reaction as Gazille if she wasn't hiding. Not once had Lucy ever even heard of Natsu reading a book of his own free will.

Levy nodded again. "I thought you'd like it. It's simple and straightforward, without any complicated explanations."

"Thanks Levy! This really helps!"

Levy grinned. "Of course! Well, I'm in a hurry, there's still a bunch of shopping I have to do. Bye Natsu. See you later, Gazille," she said with a small wave, shouldering her shopping bags and walking across the street before disappearing into the crowd.

After she was gone, Natsu put the book bag into the bag and started walking down the street, calling over his shoulder, "Come on, metal head. We don't have all day."

"I told you I want no part of this!" Gazille hissed, crossing his arms again but following Natsu anyway.

Lucy counted to five before crawling out of her hiding spot, brushing the leaves off her clothing and pulling a twig out of her fake mustache. She sent an innocent smile at a woman who was looking at her funny and said in her 'boy' voice, "It's very relaxing in there. A great place to read a book without worrying about the sun's harmful rays."

The woman just shook her head, walking as fast as she could to get out of the cross dressing blonde's presence.

Lucy sighed, mentally berating herself for coming up with such a lame excuse. The sun's harmful rays? Who was she kidding? Anyone would believe she was downright insane. Even Lucy herself was questioning the sake of her sanity.

Or lack thereof as of late.

The two dragon slayers walked in silence for a few minutes as Lucy trailed behind before Natsu stopped in front of a cafe and pointed at the window with a wide grin.

"Oi, metal head, look at this! They have a cake shaped like a starfish!"

"...That's the sun, dumb ass."

"Nuh uh! The sun doesn't have eyes, stupid," Natsu proudly proclaimed as he crossed his arms and smirked. "Therefore, it's a starfish."

"How big of an idiot are you? It's obviously the sun! It's round! Starfish aren't round!"

"But the sun doesn't have arms! Starfish have arms, so it's a starfish."

"It's the sun!"

"It's a starfish!"

"Sun!"

"Starfish!"

"Sun!"

"Starfish!"

Lucy smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand and shook her head with a sigh from her spot behind a tree. She almost felt embarrassed for them. They were worse than an old married couple on Thanksgiving.

Wait a minute... An old married couple?

Lucy's eyes widened at a rather disturbing possibility.

Gazille and Natsu weren't... And this wasn't a... It couldn't be... Right?

Lucy almost fell over at that thought as she peered around the tree with eyes wider than dinner plates. She was just being absurd, wasn't she? There was no way that was possible. That idea was just far too crazy, even for Fairy Tail's standards.

_Quit being ridiculous. There's no way those two are... dating. But wait, they hated each other, right? So why would they meet up like this if they weren't... Oh my God! Gazille and Natsu are on a date!_

Lucy's face turned an embarrassing shade of red as she clamped both her hands over her mouth. It almost made sense, in a twisted sort of way. Didn't people always say the more you fight, the closer you are?

But then... he fought with Gray too, right? And they clearly weren't going out.

At least, Lucy hoped that was the case.

This was just too confusing! There was no way Natsu and Gazille were... you know. It just wasn't possible. Not a chance. Lucy was just being stupid and delusional. After all, Gazille seemed rather fond of Levy, who was a _girl, _and visibly despised Natsu.

But even though she knew that, it didn't stop her from considering the alternate explanation.

In the midst of her internal freak out, she didn't notice the two dragon slayers walk inside the cafe to settle their disagreement once and for all. Lucy pulled the cap farther down her forehead and marched inside with a new found determination.

She would disprove her crazy theory and figure out what was really going on.

Trying her best to look casual, Lucy strode over to a table in the corner and held the small menu in front of her face, her eyes focused on the bickering boys at the counter. They were still arguing over what shape the cake in the window was, terrifying the employee at the register.

Suddenly, Natsu shut his mouth and pressed his face against the glass case of desserts, pointing at some sort of chocolate. "Yo, metal head, didn't you get some of this for-"

"No!" Gazille interjected loudly, crossing his arms as his face turning the slightest bit red. "And quit calling me metal head, you pink dumb ass!"

Natsu ignored him, or perhaps didn't hear him, as he continued pointing at different desserts. "Does this one taste good?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"What about this one?"

"...You're really starting to piss me off."

"Is this one tasty? It's shaped like a turtle! Turtles are tasty, right? Hey mister, can we get one of those to try?" Natsu asked of the employee, who merely nodded without a word and handed a chocolate turtle to pink haired public nuisance with wide eyes.

Natsu grinned, staring at the chocolate for a brief second before shoving the turtle right into Gazille's mouth.

Lucy's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

Gazille seemed stunned, dumfounded even, as he stood motionless with a chocolate turtle hanging half out his mouth. He blinked at Natsu, his fingers twitching at his sides.

"Well?" Natsu asked impatiently, his eyes wide and curious. "Is it tasty or not?"

Chewing once, Gazille bit the chocolate turtle in half, the other half falling to the floor. "...Disgusting. I hate sweets." Funny, even though he said that, he actually ate half of the turtle.

"You really are useless, aren't ya?"

Gazille looked ready to slap him to the other side of the country. He said nothing, instead settling for taking a deep and looking elsewhere.

Right at Lucy's table.

Uh oh, time to go.

Dropping the menu on the floor, Lucy jumped up faster than she thought possible and sprinted to the nearest exit, which happened to be the kitchen. She received unpleasant looks and disapproving noises, but she managed to ignore them as she searched for a back door.

When she found it, she sprinted full speed toward it, but was too distracted to notice someone carrying a rather large cake on a tray. She barreled into the unsuspecting baker, the cake landing right on top of Lucy's head.

Standing up and quickly apologizing, Lucy ran out the door, covered in cake, into a small side alley. After catching her breath, Lucy let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the brick wall when she realized no one followed her.

She just hoped Gazille didn't recognize her. He was, after all, not as dense as Natsu, and seemed to have a far keener eye. With a sigh, Lucy looked down at her clothing, finding icing all over the place.

_Dang it! And these were new clothes, too, _she thought dejectedly, thinking about the various ways to get sticky stains out of clothing.

Lucy let out another sigh.

Stalking a dragon slayer was far more work than she first thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**

_Don't worry, part two will be here soon! I haven't updated in a while, I know, and I'm sorry. But I was on vacation, and then school started, so I haven't had much free time. _

_In the mean time, why don't I give you some things to think about? _

_-What's Natsu up to?  
>-What's up with the members of Fairy Tail?<br>-Are Natsu and Gazille really on a date? Or is Lucy just being stupid again?  
>-Will I update in a timely manner next time?<em>

_Stay tuned and find out! :)_

_And on a totally random, unrelated note: I was in a foul mood the other day, but after listening to FT Island, I felt so much better. Lee Hong Ki's voice makes me melt._


End file.
